Vortex
The Vortex (otherwise known as The Vortex Empire) was a multiversal empire located all over the multiverse. It was founded by the Vortex Leader millions years Before Terra in dimension AG-54. It is the one of the most powerful empires in the multiverse. Etymology The name of this multiversal empire has no know origin or real meaning. But scholars theorize the name represents the expansive and oppresive nature of the Vortex. History Conquest of AG-54 In the early days of intelligent life in the Multiverse, when FTL travel was not possible and the stars seemed infinite in the night skies, the Reaper and the Cosmos Man fought for dominance over the balance of light and dark in the universe with their pantheons of eldritch powers. While the benevolent Cosmos Man seeked to further intelligence and the flourshiment of life in many worlds, the Reaper wanted to corrupt and kill his brothers work. This rivalry led to many pagan cults be created across countless worlds supporting one of the two cosmic entities in their conflict. One such cult was that of the (now dead) God of Corruption located in dimension AG-54 and led by one of the first instances of a multipowered metahuman, his name is unknown and it will forever be unknown. This cult was small, but their many sacrifices and bloody wars in Sol were notable and this granted the cult the favor of the God they worshipped. Centuries later, the Battle of Kotollon would be fought and the Cult of Uggatha (the greatest dark pantheon at that time) would be destroyed by an early incarnation of Sam. While looking for a new everchosen of the Void, the Reaper would encounter this small cult. Seeing the untapped potential that their leader had, the creature was bestowed the powers of the Void and the stolen knowledge of FTL. The cult spent many years preparing their spacefleet and their army of cultists to rampage across their galaxy. Eventually, the entirety of Sol was plunged in darkness and in a few decades, the cult's army would be expanded and would eventually conquer the Milky Way Galaxy of AG-54. Establishing their capital on an arcane world in another dimension known as the Praetorium. By the end of 9,997,983 B.T., the many military leaders the cult had acquired officially announced the creation of the Vortex Empire, otherwise shortened to just The Vortex. Age of Expansion/War of the Rising Empires For the following two billion years the Vortex would begin a campaign of expansion on an unprecedented scale never seen before in the Multiverse. It was during this time that they would meet another fledling faction known then just as the Quoss Empire. Soon they struck an alliance and began exploring with their joint knowledge. Centuries later, they would encounter the first known Empire to have ever ruled the Multiverse, the Awharahc. (insert rising empires war). The Titan's War Interventions on AI-26 Fragmentation In 5 P.T., the last of the Vortex High Command was killed during the Void Invasion. The infamous Vortex Leader was destroyed by the Reaper after failing to continue a consistent rampage across the Multiverse. Meanwhile, the Visitor (last in chain of command) was assigned as the new leader of the Vortex but died in the hands of the demigod Taurus during the Third Battle of the Gate. This proved to be the downfall of the empire as the three main figures holding the nation together were dead, and disagreements between the many Generals, Admirals and Viceroys soon broke out. The MUQ managed to retake many of its former territories and the Vortex was officially dissolved. Hence began the Age of Warlords, all across the multiverse many stronghold worlds and warlord states continued fighting against the MUQ and other opponents but falling rapidly. Only two major remnants managed to survive the intitial MUQ attacks. In the North of the multiverse, Warlord Pegasus led what was left of Chimaera in many successful campaigns. This remnant would manage to reunite many of the warlords and would become one of the most powerful. The other remnant was led by Warlord Darhon in the South-east, thwarting many of the MUQ's attempts at snuffing them out. Warlord Pegasus would return to dimension AI-26 in 11 P.T. and would use one of his metahuman agents to begin the catastrophic Terran Revolution. A year later, Pegasus would take revenge on the human nations of AI-26 by commencing a campaign of conquest in the Far North on the milky way. Later that year, Warlord Pegasus would revive Blut Wolf and would gain the aid of demigods Hathotep and Talos as well as Hades' Staff. These actions would culminate in the Siege of Ultheron in which he took hostage the capital planet of the Milky Way galaxy. By doing this, he gained the favor of the Reaper and although he lost the siege, he was granted the rank of Everchosen of the Void. Reunification In 30 P.T., Warlord Pegasus and Warlord Darhon would establish an alliance to further reunite the Vortex. After the signing of their pact, they would call a secret meeting of all available Warlords of the Vortex on Chimaera's capital planet, The Praetorium. It was here that all the remaining allegiant warlords would sign a new pact and the Vortex would be officially reunited. This action would make the Titan's War break out again, with the Vortex catching the MUQ and Illyrian Hegemony off-guard.